


The Wandering Lotus

by omiioe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Family Angst, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Found Family, Gen, Identity Issues, OC SI, OC Self-insert, Original Character(s), Protective Tenzin, Spirit World (Avatar), Spirits, Tenzin is a good dad, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiioe/pseuds/omiioe
Summary: Tashi is a bright and spiritual young man. He and his spirit companion Riku have travelled all across the Earth Kingdom since he left the orphanage he grew up in at the age of 12.At 16, Tashi’s journey brings him to Ba Sing Se, where he finds a home amongst those in the Lower Ring. His life becomes a cycle of helping the people around him, meditating, and spending time with his friends in the Spirit World. However this cycle is disrupted when Tashi senses a spiritual shift within himself, and his non-bender status is suddenly revoked. Now, with the power of the wind between his fingertips, Tashi has become a target—drawing the attention of people around the world: both friendly, and not.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. New Beginnings

**167 AG**

In a small village north of the town Gaoling, a thirteen year old boy meanders down the street with watchful eyes and a small smile. His gaze is intent as he looks for anyone who appears to be in need of help. He watches as vendors promote their wares and customers barter for a cheaper price. He observes young children running through the streets with bright laughter trailing after them. The sight of the children enjoying themselves causes the boy’s smile to grow wider on his face. 

“It’s quite nice here isn’t it?” The boy asks as he looks down to the small spirit that walks by his side. Some of the bystanders he passes stare at him with uncertainty before they avert their eyes and quickly walk away. The boy ignores their avoidance, his eyes locked on his long-time friend beside him. “I’m glad we decided to make Gaoling our first stop on this journey.” 

The rotund spirit’s hollow eyes stare up at the boy, and a high pitched warbling sound emerges from its body. The sprout growing out of the top of its head twists and curls as it totters with recognizable joy. The boy’s smile diminishes, but his grey eyes soften. “I’m glad you agree, Riku.” He looks up and around at the bustle of life surrounding him once more. “I’ll miss the swamp, but I’m excited to see how far we’ll go.” 

As he turns around the corner he sees an elderly man struggling with a crate of fruit. The spirit, Riku, fades from existence before reappearing on top of the boy's head, ruffling his messy brown hair. He steps closer, his footsteps almost silent. As he draws near, he makes an effort to be louder so as not to startle the poor man in front of him. “Excuse me sir,” the boy announces his presence. Despite his efforts, the old man still jumps a little bit before looking from his crate to the boy. 

“Yes? What do you need, young man?” He asks, his eyes guarded with some hesitance. 

“Nothing much. I was actually wondering if you needed any help, sir?” 

The man’s eyes soften, and his lips twitch into a somewhat crooked smile. “That would be greatly appreciated. My back’s not what it used to be these days, it’s getting harder and harder to make ends meet.” The boy nods and walks up to the man. He crouches down to get a grip on the crate, shuffling it around before nodding and standing up. 

“It’s my pleasure, sir. I’m always happy to help when someone needs it.” 

“Bah, enough of that sir stuff,” the man grumbles jokingly, “It makes me feel older than I already am.” The boy chuckles and shifts his grip on the case so that he can use one of his hands to adjust his sleeve. “The name’s Jin. Do I get the honor of knowing your name, young friend?” 

The boy matches the elderly man’s crooked smile. He brushes his shoulder length hair out of his dark grey eyes and the man can see the joy and light-heartedness within them. “It’s nice to meet you Jin. My name’s Tashi.” 

⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹

**170 AG**

Tashi breathes in deep through his nose and sighs. He looks up at the towering wall before him with weary eyes. “I don’t know what I was expecting honestly,” he mutters. Riku, who was resting in the hood of Tashi’s cloak, perks up and emits a low croon. “I know, I know, there’s beauty in everything,” Tashi explains, his eyes still dancing along the wall in his attempt to find the gate to customs. “It’s just so big, and as beautiful it is, it’s just as menacing. You know?”

Riku shifts and Tashi finally looks away from the wall and towards his companion. The young man lets out another sigh before walking closer to the wall. 

“Once we get past the Outer Wall, there should be the Agrarian Zone. Even though most of the nature there is influenced by mankind, it should be as good of a place to meditate as any.” 

⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹

“Your name is… Bushi? Correct?” 

Tashi stares at the ticket woman for a moment before he rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “Um… it’s actually Tashi, ma’am.” The woman hums and continues to look over the rest of Tashi’s papers. She hums again, and Tashi nervously shifts his weight from leg to leg. In the background he hears the scraping of the monorail and the murmured conversations of passengers. The woman straightens his papers into a pile and starts tapping them on the top of her desk. She makes eye contact and gives Tashi’s somewhat disheveled appearance a once over. 

“Then… Tashi. What brings you to the illustrious city of Ba Sing Se.” 

Tashi perks up and grips the strap of his satchel. His grey eyes gain a glimmer of excitement. “I’m actually a traveler, ma’am. I’ve been all around the Earth Kingdom but this is my first time coming to Ba Sing Se.” 

The woman gains a disbelieving look on her face. “Oh really? You, a sixteen year old boy, are an extensive traveler?” Despite the terseness of her voice, Tashi smiles at her. She glares at him. “What of your parents? Did they truly allow you to do something so foolish?” 

Pain flashes in Tashi’s dark eyes and his smile gains a somber edge. “Ah, well,” he pauses. His free hand ghosts over the spine of a book tucked in the sash around his waist. The pain fades away into acceptance. “I’m actually an orphan, ma’am. I’ve been on my own for as long as I can remember.” 

The woman’s glare softens and she looks at the young man’s appearance with new understanding. “I see,” she murmurs. She nods, reaching over for the entrance stamp before slapping it onto Tashi’s papers. She hands them over to him, “Well, I hope the city lives up to your expectations, young man.” 

Tashi accepts his papers, folding them and putting them into his satchel. Once his hands are free he places his fists together and bows to the woman in gratitude. He smiles at her when he rises and goes to step away before he pauses. “Um… may I ask a question, ma’am?” 

The woman smirks at him, “You just did, but go ahead.” Tashi’s lips quirk into something sheepish. 

“While I wait for the monorail, would it be okay if I went out to the Agrarian zone?” 

The woman quirks a brow. “It’s not prohibited, but what would you want in the Agrarian zone?” Some of the sternness reappears in her gaze. “You aren’t fixing to steal, are you?” 

Tashi’s eyes widen before he starts shaking his head with emphasis. His brown hair flies around him and he struggles to pull off his satchel. “No! Spirits, no!” He opens his bag showing his rations. “No, I’m set on food, ma’am. I just meditate often, and the experience is better when one surrounds oneself in nature.” 

The woman doesn’t lose the tense look in her eyes but she nods in acceptance. “Allright, the gate to the Agrarian Zone is across from the monorail platform. You can’t miss it.” 

“Thank you, I promise to be on my best behavior.” Tashi bows again and leaves. As he walks he hears Riku warble within his hood and he chuckles. “Nah, she’s a nice lady. Just has a lot of responsibilities.” Riku chirps, it’s quick and somewhat annoyed. Tashi snickers, “I know, but at least we can relax in some grass before we go further into the city.” 

When Tashi steps through the gate to the Agrarian Zone he breathes in the scent of ripe crops and chill wind. The plains themselves are an assortment of tan wheat and green vegetables, and in the distance he can see the looming presence of the Inner Wall. He turns to the sentry waiting by the gates and waves. The armored man nods at him. Tashi quickly walks over to him, causing the sentry to raise an eyebrow at the teen, similar to the ticket woman.

“Excuse me, sir. I’m going to be meditating down below for a bit. Would you mind letting me know when the monorail arrives?” He asks. 

The sentry looks at him, before nodding. “Sure kid.” 

Tashi bows and takes off down the stairs. At the bottom he looks around and finds a patch of trees clustered around one of the lots. He quickly makes his way over before he takes his satchel off his shoulder and puts it gently on the ground. He places one of his arms behind him, his fingers tugging at the plush grass before he sits down. With his back up against the tree’s trunk, Tashi quickly shifts his legs into the Lotus position. He brings his fists together and closes his eyes. He breathes deep and lets it out when he feels Riku wiggle against his shoulders. He chuckles and takes off his hood, allowing Riku to fall out and slowly descend towards the ground. He cracks open an eye and smiles at his friend. 

“Go ahead, I’ll meet you there soon,” he says. Riku nods at the teen before fading away. Tashi nods to himself, his eyes slipping shut once more. He breathes deep, and when he lets it out he feels something within him shift. “ _Acknowledge the past, experience the freedom of the present_ , _know the peace of the future,_ ” he recites under his breath before he looks within himself. 

⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹

In Tashi’s earliest memories, he remembers his father’s deep voice lulling him to sleep as it recites poetry. He remembers the sensation of his mother’s nimble fingers running through his long hair, twisting it into a short braid before cupping his chubby cheeks and gently kissing the middle of his forehead. During his time at the orphanage on the outskirts of the Chin Village, Tashi remembers in the beginning how he would cry for them. How he would clutch the book his father read to him close to his chest and wail for the comfort of his mother’s arms. 

He grimaces before breathing in and out deeply. He lets his bleak thoughts fade away, as he senses the energy around him. When he breathes in again, he feels the gentle pulses beyond his current comprehension. He breathes out, reaching toward those presences and everything snaps into a distinct focus. Opening his eyes, he’s met with a familiar bright green sky and a grove of colorful flowers. Orbs of light dance around in the sky, and Tashi smiles, gentle and sweet. 

“Is something wrong?” A high pitched voice greets him. “Your focus almost slipped on your way here.” 

Tashi turns his head, his formal posture falling away into something more casual and relaxed. “No, I’m good. I was just thinking about the past a little bit.” 

Riku scoffs, their hollow eyes peer at Tashi with a knowing gaze. “If it was nothing your eyes wouldn’t be so sad.” The small earth spirit’s voice warbles with sympathy, and Tashi smiles gently at them. 

“Well I’m okay now, and that’s all that matters.” 

Riku and Tashi stare at each other, the spirit makes a sound and raises their arms before a loud happy yell interrupts them. 

“TASHI! Tashi’s here!”

Tashi turns back around and is greeted with the sight of numerous spirits before him. A small yellow spirit with ears like leaves on their head runs up to Tashi. Behind them wisps and flower sprites fly closer to Tashi’s face. He lets out a bright laugh before opening his arms. “Hey guys, it’s been a bit, huh?” When the spirits see his open arms they quickly jump onto him in an odd combination of a hug and body tackle. Tashi laughs louder, falling backwards into the flower grove and Riku shakes their head beside him. 

“You guys can’t tackle him, what if you hurt him?” Riku scolds the other spirits, who stare at disgruntled spirit sheepishly. 

“Aw Riku, it’s okay,” Tashi defends the spirits who are still on top of him. “I really don’t mind, and besides it’s nice to see you all.” Riku shakes their head again and lets out a little groan. The other spirits get excited at the encouragement but give Tashi enough space to sit back up. He runs a hand through his hair, removing flowers and twigs as he goes. “So, any new things happening with you guys?” he asks. 

The yellow spirit excitedly waves their arm into the air, “Yeah!” Tashi smiles and waits for them to continue. He feels Riku climb up his back, tugging his loose tunic, in order to sit on top of his head. He snickers, imagining the earth spirit’s glare from above, and coughs to mask his laughter when the yellow spirit forges ahead without noticing or acknowledging the open hostility. “The new Avatar has started her voyage throughout the world!” 

Tashi’s eyes grow wide and he gains a bright grin on his face. “So the Bridge has begun her spiritual journey?” 

The yellow spirit vigorously nods their head. A flower sprite flies down and lands on top of their head and the yellow spirit freezes so they don’t throw the sprite off. “Yeah, kind of? I’ve heard from other spirits that she’s actually in that big city north of the fortune telling village.” 

Tashi laughs, “I haven’t been to that village in awhile.” The spirits around him flutter at the sound of the young man's laughter. The flower sprite on top of the yellow spirit jumps up before flying up to Tashi’s eyes. 

“Have you been to the modern human city, Tashi?” They ask. 

Tashi smiles and holds out a hand so they can land. “No. You guys know me, I much prefer areas closer to nature.” The sprite sits in his palm and Tashi tilts his head in contemplation. “I wouldn’t say no to visiting in the future,” he mutters and pauses before he continues, “For now, I’m going to enjoy the freedom of the present before I think of what’s to come later.” The sprite nods before getting up and flying away. Tashi watches them go before turning back to the yellow spirit before him. “Big changes are to come soon, but I’m sure you all can sense that.” 

The yellow spirit nods, and the other spirits also agree. Tashi looks at them all fondly and prepares to catch up with them, when he feels something tug him back towards the human realm. “Ah, guess that's my cue.” The spirits all groan, and Tashi laughs. “I promise I’ll stop by again soon after I get settled in.” The spirits murmur as they leave. Tashi looks at Riku and they share a nod, before he closes his eyes and follows the tug his spirit feels. 

⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹

“Kid, hey kid.” Tashi feels a hand nudge his shoulder and opens his eyes. The sentry from before looks at him from above with a wry smile. “Hey there, happy to see you join us.” 

Tashi blushes and rubs the back of his head. “Um… thanks for that. Is the monorail here?” 

The sentry chuckles as he replies, “Right on the money.” He offers a hand to Tashi, who takes it, allowing himself to be pulled up. Tashi bends down to grab his satchel and loops it over his shoulder. “Get going kid, or else you’ll miss your ride.” 

“Thank you again,” Tashi says as he formally bows to the man. He then starts walking briskly back to the monorail platform, his mind wanders in circles about what he learned while in the spirit world. He looks out towards the sky at the top of the stairs. His eyes pensively follow fluffy white clouds as they creep across the sky. “The Avatar, huh?” He murmurs, before turning and walking up to the man at the doors of the monorail. He hands over his pass, and the inspector looks it over with sharp eyes before he ushers him onto the train. Tashi smiles and offers his thanks, quickly finding a seat next to an elderly woman holding what appears to be her granddaughter's hand. “Hello.” 

The elderly woman looks up at Tashi and smiles, “Hello there, young man.” Her granddaughter burrows into her grandmother’s side before peeking at Tashi who offers her a big grin. The small child squeaks and hides further into her grandmother. “Now, now, don’t be like that, An.”

“No, no, it’s all good! I understand.” Tashi reassures the old woman, who smiles gratefully at him. He offers the kind woman a hand, which she takes. “My name’s Tashi.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, young man. My name’s Hope and as you know this is my granddaughter An.” Hope says as she puts a weathered hand on her granddaughters head. Tashi smiles and nods at the two before looking out the window of their compartment contemplatively. As he watches the Agrarian zone flash by, he once again finds himself thinking about the Avatar. He recently felt a spiritual shift during his many trips to the spirit world but couldn’t make sense of it at the time. Although the entirety of the growing intensity can’t be attributed to the Avatar’s presence alone, he feels optimistic regarding her appearance. He smiles to himself, watching the Inner Wall draw near, and closes his eyes. As he reaches out he senses Riku traveling through the Spirit world. He also can feel a gentle humming that fades in and out on the edges of his senses. He breathes in, and when he lets it out he opens his eyes. 

‘ _Good luck on your journey, Bridge between worlds.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is actually my first fanfiction I've written. Ever.
> 
> I never really expected to ever write a story. I've actually been content with reading all the time. However, my roommate and I have been binging Korra on Netflix, and after we finished Season 3 I was hit with the urge to write something. So... this is the product of that urge.
> 
> I personally really dig well written Original Character fics, and after reading so many I decided to write my own. I've even drawn a ref page of my OC Tashi (which I might include in the future?).
> 
> Anyways, thanks for being interested in this story. I don't have a set schedule for updates, but I'll try to update semi-frequently.


	2. Free Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the Guru Laghima quote from chapter 3 of, "Instincts of a Fearful Body," by Emirael, and skyedancer_rae. I've directly quoted it and wanted to make sure that everyone knows it's not my quote. If you haven't read "Instincts of a Fearful Body", I HIGHLY recommend it. It's a lovely Red-Lotus!Korra AU and it has amazing writing. I, myself, haven't finished it yet... I think I'm about twenty chapters in, but like I said before, it's such a good read. 
> 
> Anyways, here's the new chapter!

**171 AG**

“It’s my turn!” 

“Nuh uh, Tashi’s braiding  _ my _ hair.” 

“No way, Bao! Tashi, tell her it’s my turn!” 

Tashi watches helplessly as An stomps her foot with every ounce of her being. The effect is oddly intimidating for a six-year-old that barely comes up to his hip. Then again, she is a talented earthbender for her age, so perhaps it’s not all that surprising. Looking at the angry little girl in front of him, Tashi can barely believe that An is the same child who hid in her grandmother’s robes back when he first came to Ba Sing Se. He shoots a pleading look upwards before turning to the unfortunate soul who happened to incite this irate child’s attention.

Bao is only a year younger than An—she’s a scruffy kid with a shoulder length bob and missing front teeth. She’s also completely nonchalant about the fury of the girl fuming in front of her. Tashi sees the mischievous gleam in her eyes as she deliberately makes eye contact with An, holding her gaze as her little hand darts up to tug at Tashi’s own. An’s glare darkens, and Tashi  _ swears _ he can see pebbles dancing along the unpaved ground of the Lower Ring. Tashi’s eyes dart between the two kids, trying to think of a way to diffuse the conflict peacefully. He swivels his head around to look for the other kids currently in his charge, seeing the majority of them hidden on the other side of the fountain. He shakes his head. Reinforcements are a no go. He gathers his courage and turns back to the battle in front of him. 

“An, I won’t braid your hair if you earthbend Bao into the fountain.” 

The girl’s glare rips away from her staring match with Bao, turning towards Tashi as she pouts up at him. Bao makes a gleeful sound and a small smirk breaks out on her face. However, her burst of snickers stops abruptly when Tashi grabs her shoulder with his free hand and crouches to meet the kid’s eyes. Her puppy coyote-dog stare is quite impressive, and normally Tashi would be swayed. Tashi is not swayed today. 

“And Bao, I know you’re annoying An on purpose.” The kid opens her mouth to try and deny Tashi’s statement but shuts it when Tashi takes the hand off Bao’s shoulder to put on top of her head. He ruffles Bao’s hair, and she lets out a disgruntled squeal. “It’s okay. I know you only did it because you wanted to play with An.” 

Bao stops squirming to look up at Tashi before her eyes dart shyly back to An, whose glare has completely gone away. Tashi notes, however, that her arms are crossed as she looks at Bao. 

“Well, if you wanted to play why wouldn’t you just say so?” She asks. She reaches out a hand towards Bao, who hesitates momentarily before taking it. “Tashi we’re gonna play tag, okay?” and with that the girl marches off to the opposite side of the fountain to tell the other kids, tugging Bao alongside her, who trips a bit before quickly matching the girl's pace with a happy smile on her face. Tashi smiles at the sight, his grey eyes soft as they watch the group of children. He raises his hands to his mouth and takes a deep breath so he can yell after them. 

“Be careful! Don’t run too far, okay guys? Your parents will be here to pick you up soon.” 

His hands fall back to his sides, and he sits on the side of the fountain, a peaceful feeling swelling within him. Riku, who had been watching the entire ordeal from their favorite place on top of Tashi’s head, warbles mockingly. Tashi gently shakes his head, “Riku, they’re kids. You can’t really expect a five-year-old to know how to process her iso-puppy crush on her friend.” Riku snorts and Tashi pinches the bridge of his nose before sighing. With his eyes closed, he reaches his senses out in an attempt at quasi-meditation. There isn’t a lot of greenery in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se, not enough for Tashi personally, but the rushing water of the fountain is ambient enough for him to fall into a calm trance. 

He can sense the children running from one another, the light in their auras sparkling with enthusiastic joy. He smiles at their happiness before turning his attention to the steady aura he feels approaching him in a somewhat sneaky manner. He sighs again, perfectly still while he ‘watches’ the presence draw closer. Once the presence is right next to him, he cracks open an eye to stare at the fiend he calls a friend. “Spirits help me Tu, if you try to scare me or throw me into the water I won’t help you with the fruit stand tomorrow.” 

Tu clicks his tongue and groans before collapsing beside Tashi on the fountain. Riku starts snickering and attempts to muffle the happy sound by burying their face in Tashi’s hair. “Seriously man, how do you always know where I am with your eyes closed like that?” Tu says, exasperated. 

Tashi closes his eye, bringing his fists together and crossing his legs. “Haven’t I told you before? I’m just super down to earth.” Tashi holds his peaceful expression in the silence that drags out before Tu groans and puts his face in his hands, his fingers curling around his green headband with a yellow border along the bottom. At the sound of his friend’s exasperation Tashi’s face breaks into a wide grin before he jumps up from the fountain, light and nimble on his feet. He snickers when he meets his friend’s tired green eyes. 

“Tashi… why do you always make such dorky jokes, man? You aren’t even an earthbender.” 

“No, but you are.” Tashi says as he offers a hand to help his friend up. Tu shakes his head fondly before reaching out, clasping Tashi’s hand with a firm grip. As the two stand next to each other, Tashi’s gaze once again drifts towards the kids busy playing with one another. His eyes dart between each one, doing a headcount. He hears his friend scoff, and his attention snaps back on Tu with a sharp focus. “What? Is something wrong?” 

Tu, once again, shakes his head with exasperation. “Nah, not really. Just blows my mind that you willingly watch over these little hellions.” 

“Well, most of their parents have to work overtime.” Tashi starts explaining, and Tu stares at him blankly. “It’s the least I can do, you know?” 

Tu’s deadpan expression doesn’t shift. “No. I really don’t—well, I mean, I do kinda, and it’s super cool of you.” Tu pauses, his eyes glance towards the kids before they jump back to Tashi, “But there are just so  _ many  _ of them, Tashi.” 

Tashi blinks uncomprehendingly at Tu, before squinting and reassessing the children. “You really think so?” He asks contemplatively, his hand cupping his chin. Tu smacks his own forehead with another groan. Tashi thinks a moment longer before he nods and turns back to Tu. “Even so, Guru  _ Laghima  _ once wrote that ‘Children are the truest incarnation of freedom.’ I personally find the time I spend with them enlightening.” 

⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹

The next day, Tashi and Tu stand side by side watching as people walk by. Despite the past year Tashi’s spent in Ba Sing Se, the familiar sight of un-checked poverty makes his heart ache. Most of the people he watches go by are wearing thread-bare clothing. Many look hungry, but their frailty doesn’t stop them from marching forwards. It’s reminiscent of some of the worse off villages he passed through when he was younger, and he finds himself questioning how such an ‘illustrious’ city can stand by idly when their people are hurt and hungry. 

He feels a hand slap his back, breaking him away from his somber thoughts, and sees Tu grinning at him. He shakes his head as he goes back to watching their potential customers. Some hem and haw when they see the fruit, and many of the others who know Tashi—whether from Tashi’s ‘daycare’ services or the everyday chores he does for them—smile, wave, or approach the stand. 

Old Lady Nuwa is such a customer. Tashi had met her originally while he walked back to his abode at night. She was struggling with her cane when Tashi approached her and asked if he could help her home. Now, looking at the elderly woman in front of him, Tashi smiles and initiates conversation while Tu gathers the bruised apples she had asked them for. When Tu hands her the fruit she smiles softly at him before turning to Tashi. She lifts a shaky hand upwards, and Tashi, understanding her request, bends slightly at the waist, so the short woman can pat his face affectionately before she hobbles off. 

Tashi stares after her, touched by her warm affection. “May the spirits watch over you, ma’am,” he whispers under his breath before crouching down to look at Riku who’s hiding underneath the fruit stand. Next to him, Tashi feel’s Tu’s incredulous stare jumping back and forth between the seemingly empty space and his friend. 

“Man, not that I don’t appreciate the help, but you can really be such a weirdo.” 

Tashi tsks, turning to Tu, “It’s not weird to be open to the unseen and unheard.” 

“And there you go proving me right,” Tu deadpans. 

Tashi shakes his head, his mane of messy brown hair jumping around. “Whatever you say Tu.” 

Tu’s chest puffs out a bit, and he playfully smirks down at his friend with a thick black eyebrow raised smugly, “Damn straight, Tashi.” He reaches over and rummages through the fruit before finding a ripe, nearly unblemished peach, juggling it between his hands before tossing it to Tashi who catches it one handed. “That’s on me, as thanks for the help today.” 

Tashi stares at the fruit in his hand, eyes wide. “Tu, I appreciate the offer, but I don’t help you for the sake of some type of reward.” He tries to hand it back to Tu, but the teenager takes multiple steps backwards and snorts. 

“Tashi, seriously, you’re too nice. Don’t think of it as payment, but as a gift from a friend to another friend.” 

Tashi’s pauses, processing Tu’s words before his eyes soften. He smiles at Tu before looking down at the fruit in his palm. “Alright, if you say so.” 

Tu barks out a laugh and shakes his head at Tashi. “That’s the second time today that you’ve rolled with the crap that comes out of my mouth, you sure you’re alright?” 

“Of course,” Tashi says while nodding, “today’s just important.” 

“Oh? Why’s that?” Tu asks, before leaning in with a gleam in his green eyes, “You got a date or something?” 

Tashi shakes his head, “No, nothing like that. Today is simply a day when the barrier between worlds is thinnest.”

Tu’s eyes widen, “Ah, so it's some of your spiritual mumbo-jumbo. Okay, yeah, I get it.” Tu looks upwards to the apartment he shares with his family before turning his gaze to his friend, “So, I guess tonight wouldn’t be a good time for you to come over for dinner?” 

“No, I’m sorry, I was going to spend the night meditating.” 

Tu’s lips quirk into a pout, “No, it’s okay dude. I understand. Grandma has been asking about you a lot. You haven’t come over in like a week, so I guess she’s getting antsy or something.” 

Tashi smiles apologetically at his friend, “Ah, I didn’t know Miss Yin has been asking after me… if it’s okay with your family I could come over the day after tomorrow?” 

Tu’s pout recedes and he breaks out into a big grin, “Hell yes, dude! I’ll let the family know. They're all gonna be stoked to see you.” 

Suspicious of his friend’s completely abrupt shift in mood, Tashi squints at Tu’s big grin. “You played my emotions again, didn’t you?”

Tu’s grin gains what can only be described as a ‘shit-eating’ gleam to it, “Like I said, Tashi. You’re way too nice.”

“Yes, I know, you’ve only told me that everyday since I first met you.” Tashi stands up and dusts off his pants. Riku crawls out from underneath the canopy and stands beside Tashi, waiting to leave. “I’m gonna head back. I’ll see you in a couple of days, Tu.” 

“See you Tashi! Stay safe!” 

⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹

As Tashi walks back to his temporary home, the sky shifts from the sprawling oranges and deep reds caused by Agni tipping over the horizon into the expansive darkness that allows Yue’s light to shine on the sleeping world below. Tashi watches as the first glimmers of starlight peak out from the never-ending darkness with soft eyes. His steps are light, bouncing, and, some might even say, dancing as he steadily makes his way back to his simple abode. Beside him, Riku is silent, almost tense. Tashi, himself, has felt the growing tension as the day progressed. The accumulation of spiritual energy reverberates like a developing crescendo through his entire being as the peak of the Solstice approaches. 

From the corner of his eye, Tashi spots a figure hidden amongst the shadows of a passing alley. He keeps his steps steady as he watches the dark green uniform slip further out of his line of sight. Feeling cheeky, Tashi takes a step forward placing all of his weight on the ball of his right foot before abruptly pivoting, spinning in a quick and elegant turn. Without a pause, he moves out of his impromptu dance before continuing on his way home with a smile on his face. 

He’d never pass up a chance to express himself freely and mess with a stalker. Especially when said stalker is a secretive police officer working against the best interest of the people. 

⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ 

Tashi sits on the tatami mat placed on top of the sturdy ground, located within his homemade tent. Around him he can hear the bustle of the local homeless community as they get ready for bed. His eyes are closed, body already in the lotus position, in preparation for his journey to the Spirit World. Riku, as always, has already traveled across the barrier in order to welcome Tashi with a friendly presence. Tashi breathes in, expanding his senses looking for the connection between himself and his companion when he feels the spiritual equivalent to a low buzzing. It almost reminds Tashi of radio-static, garbled and overstimulating. 

The teen’s eyebrows furrow, he breathes in again, no longer smooth but instead ragged as if the room is suddenly empty of oxygen. The buzzing sensation grows stronger, before leaving abruptly. Tashi breathes out, assuming the sensation is over, when a pulse of the buzzing returns, swift and powerful like a physical blow. Tashi’s eyes snap open, and even though he’s no longer actively tuning in to the Spirit World, he can feel the buzzing expand around him. 

It’s no longer coming in waves. Instead, whatever has just occurred swept in like a flood and has drowned Tashi under its overwhelming sensations. His eyesight darkens and it feels like all of the air in his lungs has been pulled out. 

⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ 

It’s minutes—hours? Tashi can no longer tell—when his vision clears up. His eyes refocus, and he immediately sees the fretting figure of Riku crouched beside his face. The spirit uses one set of limbs to pat desperately at his face while the other taps a beat into the floor in a nervous tic. Tashi opens his mouth in an attempt to question his companion, but all that comes from his throat is a scratchy wheezing sound. He clears his throat before finally managing to croak out the words. 

“Riku,” Tashi gasps, “what happened?” 

The earth spirit warbles, their tone concerned and Tashi flashes them a weak grin. “No, I’m okay. I’ll be fine. After you tell me what happened,” Tashi’s throat seizes and he erupts into a fit of hacking coughs. Riku whines again, and Tashi reaches out to pat their cheek. “After you tell me what happened, we can work on how to deal with large influxes of spiritual energy. It’ll be okay, buddy.” 

Tashi suspects if the spirit had tear ducts they would be bawling their eyes out right now. He lays down, patient, as his friend begins explaining the situation in a series of high-pitched, fast paced warbles that only get more and more incoherent as they continue on. Tashi does his best to listen, but the lingering energy that swept through him has him dazed, and he can only actively listen to bits and pieces. However, when Riku mentions something called a spirit portal, Tashi’s attention snaps into focus. 

“Wait, there's a portal that physically transfers a human into the Spirit World? It’s in the South Pole?” 

Riku nods, their little head bobbing at breakneck speeds. 

“And that portal was just opened for the first time in millenia?” 

Riku pauses, before nodding once. 

“Well, monkey-feathers, no wonder I passed out.” 

⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ 

Despite the protests of Riku, Tashi, once back on his feet, immediately made multiple trips into the Spirit World to get more feedback on the opening of the Southern Spirit Portal. The results he got were hit and miss. When he asked why it opened, he was sometimes told that it occurred due to the actions of a human. Some spirits told him the portal was opened by some fellow named Unalaq, others said it was the Avatar, and others said that Wan Shi Tong decided to finally come out of his library to put all the knowledge he’s hoarded to good use.

Tashi never responded to that rumor—he felt like that was a good way to get cursed. 

Regardless, every spirit that Tashi came across said one thing consistently: Change was coming. One particularly… smart-mouthed weasel spirit told him, “If you thought the Solstice was something, you’ve got a big storm coming, kid.”

Tashi… really didn’t know what to think about that. 

He does know, however, that despite whatever may be coming, he needs to be better prepared. As Tashi walks through the streets of the Lower Ring, greeting everyone he comes across with a bright smile, he contemplates what went wrong on the Solstice. First off, he might’ve been able to manage the fall out of spiritual energy better if he was surrounded by the natural healing properties of the wilderness. The only plant life in his tent is a small cactus Tu gave him when he was complaining about the lack of nature in the Lower Ring. He hardly thinks the prickly pear would combat a similar sense of backlash, but he appreciates the effort the plant would make regardless. 

Secondly, Tashi needs more time to meditate before trying to enter the Spirit World. On the day of the Solstice, Tashi had felt that ever-present humming but dismissed it in favor of working with the families in the Lower Ring. He doesn’t regret spending the time with those that needed him, especially considering how quickly he bounced back, however he feels that in the face of the warnings he received, it’s better to be safe than sorry. 

Once Tashi reaches the fountain in the center of his district in the Lower Ring, he stares at his reflection in the water, meeting his own dark grey eyes and seeing the burning determination in them. He nods his head before looking away. If he’s going to do this he needs to make a couple of stops first. 

He nods again. Yeah, if he’s going to go on a sabbatical, he needs to inform his friends throughout the Lower Ring that he won’t be around for a week. 

With determined eyes Tashi takes off for Hope’s home. 

⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ 

In a clearing next to a sparkling body of water, Tashi sits relaxed in Lotus position. He has yet to close his eyes, instead taking in the sight of nature surrounding him. Behind him, an expansive grove of trees cluster together, their branches seemingly reaching out towards the lake in front of the teenager. The water is clear and reflects the stars shining in the night sky, turning the blue water into a mirror image of the cosmos. Beside Tashi, Riku sits patiently, and behind him—hidden throughout the trees—the duo can sense the flickering presence of other spirits. Their energy is jittery and anticipatory of what’s to come. 

When Tashi first arrived here—a remote sanctuary a little ways outside of Ba Sing Se—he was subjected to a similar experience as that night on the Solstice. It was similar in how a pulse of strong spiritual energy swept through his entire being, less similar considering how Tashi did not pass out this time. 

Since then, Tashi has continued his trips to the Spirit World. It was during his trip immediately after the familiar experience that he learned of the existence of another Spirit portal—a twin sequestered within the North Pole, directly mirroring its Southern counterpart. 

Despite all his time meditating, the spirits have continued to be purposely vague about the meaning of the opening of the portals in such a short time. Tashi knows that something important and life-changing is steadily approaching, but his efforts to get a name for the sensation is blocked. In all honesty, it’s quite disappointing for the young man, who just wants to better understand the affairs of the Spirit World. 

Tashi turns his gaze away from the sprawling water and closes his eyes. Reaching outwards he senses Riku’s energy flicker before dispersing. Similar to the Solstice, in the back of his mind Tashi can hear an intense buzzing growing stronger as time progresses. His brow furrows, influenced by the determination running strong throughout his soul. Tashi breathes in, deep and slow, and when he breathes out he feels the shift of his spirit between the realms. 

When he opens his eyes, the sky in this corner of the Spirit World is dark and tumultuous. He shakes his head, baffled, and darts his gaze around in order to search for Riku and any other spirits that might be nearby. Oddly enough, the area feels abandoned. Whispers of spiritual energy dance through the air, but no spirits emerge from the foliage to check out their visitor. 

“Riku, are you there?” Tashi stands up, in order to search for his missing friend. The pulsating energy he felt in the Physical Realm has changed to an overbearing presence here in the Spirit World. Tashi’s own spirit reaches out towards the energy of its own volition, and Tashi struggles to hold it back. “That's… really weird. What could evoke such a response?” He looks around, when suddenly all the energy cuts off. 

The sudden silence is deafening and Tashi’s eyes shoot up to the sky, staring wide-eyed as a bright burst of light explodes across the sky. 

There’s a pause. 

A tidal wave sweeps across him.

The energy caresses his open soul. 

His vision flickers.

His heart _races_.

And then Tashi is thrown back into his body, hunched over himself, breathless. 

He gasps, desperately trying to catch his breath, when he feels a small set of hands press gently against his back. He turns his gaze from the ground to the earth spirit rubbing his back, offering reassuring croons. His brain feels disconnected and his eyelids stick together as he blinks sleepily at his friend. He watches as the small spirit comforts him, and startles when he feels another presence sprawl out across his leg. His gaze shoots from his friend to a deep blue water spirit, the same spirit that has decided his leg is a comfy pillow. Their round eyes peer at Tashi and their serpentine body wraps around his leg, hugging him close. 

Soon, a multitude of spirits from within the woods and the lake slowly make their way towards Tashi. Some simply sit beside the tired teenager, and others reach out towards him, their presences offering a warm comfort that heals his frazzled thoughts. 

He watches the spirits, appreciating their kindness, and his eyes grow soft. With a deep breath, Tashi gathers the mental fortitude he needs in order to look within himself and see if his spirit was harmed. At first, everything seems exactly the same, but when Tashi expands his senses and looks at the entirety of his spirit, he sees a change. Before, his energy would flow throughout his body at a steady pace, and the energy itself possessed heavy qualities. Now, when Tashi looks within himself, his life-energy has become light and sweeping.

He’s gone from a steady stride to a dancing spiral, and he can’t even begin to fathom what this change in his spirit could mean. 

He closes his eyes. He’ll look into the spiritual shift within himself later. For now, he’ll be content to bask in the comforting warmth of the spirits surrounding him. 

⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ 

Deep within a remote mountain range sequestered inside a metal prison, a man opens his eyes and stretches his back before slouching against the wall behind him. He looks up, reaching within himself to watch the way his spiritual energy flows and ebbs like the wind. ' _ New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old,’  _ he thinks, lips twitching into a small smile. 


	3. Two Fire-Ferrets and a Spiritualist

“I really don’t understand what happened to me, Riku.” 

The spirit following alongside him tilts their head and narrows their eyes at the ground. Small hands play with the blades of grass that come up to their small chest. Riku’s face scrunches up as they think, before nodding. They look up at Tashi and chirp out an inquisitive tone. 

Tashi shakes his head, shifting his weight from the balls of his feet to his heels. As he rocks back and forth he swings his hands at his sides, causing his body to sway, before sliding his right foot along the path. He pivots, spinning around while extending his left leg into a small kick. He holds the pose before lowering his leg and resumes his bouncing. “No, it’s not painful as far as I can tell,” he replies, “but it almost feels like my spirit has suddenly grown lighter within my body.” Tashi brings both arms up and extends them toward the clouds sprawling through the blue skies above. “Almost feels like my chi wants me to soar through the sky.” 

A comfortable silence grows between the two friends as they continue their trek back towards Ba Sing Se. The expansive hills morph and shimmer in the wind. The grass decorating the top of the mounds glitters gold and waves as the gentle caress of the winter winds pass over and through it. 

Tashi watches the grass sway, his eyes gaining a distant gleam to them. “It’s funny because the way my chi is swirling kinda reminds me of what my father’s book says.” Tashi murmurs. His gaze shifts back to the sky. He’s silent before letting out a small chuckle, “That’s a pretty crazy conclusion to leap to, though.” 

Riku grunts sarcastically, causing Tashi to bring a hand up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. “You know why Riku,” he whispers distractedly as his nose starts to itch from the chill. “That book is a poetry anthology written by ancient a—ai—“ Tashi’s explanation is suddenly cut off when he lets out a powerful sneeze. 

The wind around him rushes past his ears and his eyes squeeze shut. With his messy brown hair spinning around him in a wild dance, Tashi almost feels like he’s flying through the air. The chill is increasingly perverse as he shakes his head to get rid of the remaining sniffles. He rubs his nose as the wind dies down. There’s a brief second where everything pauses, when he hears Riku let out an alarmed screech causing him to open his eyes. Tashi’s jaw drops upon seeing his friend running in circles on the ground. The ground which Tashi currently floats at least one building’s height above. His shock is cut off when the wind picks back up around him. Tashi shouts as he descends towards the Earth at an accelerating speed. His grey eyes bulge, Riku screeches , and in his panic Tashi brings both of his arms up abruptly causing a swell of air to rush around him slowing his perilous descent. 

Riku stares at Tashi with wide eyes as he collapses face down onto the dirt pathway. Tashi quickly pushes himself up on shaky arms and matches Riku’s bewildered expression. He blinks rapidly, shakes his head and gapes. “A-air benders,” he says feebly. “It’s a book written by ancient airbenders.” 

Riku’s eyes are impossibly round in their head as they stare at Tashi. They take a step towards him, stop, and collapse onto the ground in shock and awe. The two friends maintain eye-contact for a solid couple of seconds before Tashi lets out a high pitch whine, “What?!” 

⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹

_ “Mistress Eun-ha! Tashi’s hogging the boy’s bedroom again!”  _

_ The orphanage caretaker pauses, her hands stalling for a second on the dishes she’s washing, before resuming her chores. She shoots a look at the boy standing to her left, holding his thin shirt between shaking fists. She spots frustrated tears in the child’s brown eyes and feels her gaze softening. She sighs before drying her wet hands on the rag sequestered in her sash, bending down and wiping the tears away from the boy’s face. “Ji-hun, you know that Tashi… likes reading books more than playing outside.” She demures. The boy before her gets a stubborn glint in his eyes before he forcefully rubs at his face.  _

_ “I don’t care that Tashi likes to read,” he argues. “I care that he only reads the same book, and ignores everyone to do it!”  _

_ Eun-ha looks sadly at the young boy before her. “Ji-hun, I know it’s hard, but that is the only thing Tashi has left of his family. He reads to feel close to them.”  _

_ Ji-hun stares at her before clicking his tongue and looking away. “Tashi’s an idiot,” he states while crossing his arms. Eun-ha breathes in sharply before lightly chopping the boy on the head.  _

_ “Ji-hun! Don’t say that about one of your friends!”  _

_ “Well it’s true!” The child defends. “Tashi is stupid for hoping that his parents will come back for him after all this time! They obviously didn’t want him in the first place!”  _

_ Eun-ha grits her teeth, preparing to lecture the boy in front of her when they hear a loud sound coming from the doorway. Child and adult turn in startled tandem towards the door to see a young boy with a messy mane of wavy brown hair. The child's wet dark grey eyes look quickly between them frantically, his mouth opening and closing without sound coming out. The child breathes in and shoots a sad smile at the boy standing beside Eun-ha.  _

_ “Hey Ji-hun… I uh,” he pauses looking down at the floor, “I was coming out to see if you and Kyung-ho wanted to play hide-and-seek or something.” He winces, hands coming up towards his face as if to wipe away the tears glistening on his cheeks, before hiding them behind his back in what would usually be a cheeky pose. “I know I’ve been in our room a lot lately, so I thought I should come out and… Actually, nevermind.” The boy looks up at the two who are still standing shocked still in the kitchen. “I’ll stop hiding in the room so you guys won’t be bothered. I’m sorry for being such a pain.” He smiles, hand coming up to the doorframe, squeezing it tight enough that Eun-ha can see his small knuckles turning white, before he dashes away. She quickly stands up and takes steps towards where the boy was.  _

_ “Tashi! Come back!” Ji-hun calls behind her, his small feet running alongside Eun-ha before passing her out the doorway. “Tashi I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it!” He cries, voice tapering into a sob mid sentence. Eun-ha watches his pleas with a guilty grimace as she reaches up and smooths the boy’s hair.  _

_ “Give him some time Ji-hun. You know he’ll forgive you, he just needs time.” She murmurs, and the small boy in front of her leans his head into her stomach, wrapping his thin arms around her waist in a desperate hug. As she comforts the boy hugging her, she looks up towards where Tashi ran, her gaze growing thoughtful as she looks for the free-spirited young boy she’s watched after for the past seven years. Out the window she sees a spot of brown running towards the forest line, a location the young boy in question is fond of when in times of turmoil. ‘That poor child,’ she thinks mournfully. ‘To love so deeply and unconditionally despite the fear of loneliness. You truly are a wonder Tashi.’  _

⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹

As relieved and happy he is to have found his father’s family, Mako can’t help but remember the reason he and his baby brother got stuck in the lower ring in the first place. While some might look at their situation as a happy little coincidence, Mako can feel his eye start to twitch in annoyance, thinking of Kai. To think that they were pick-pocketed by the kid they were looking for! Sure he can understand why Kai behaves the way he does, but he feels a bit smug to have his cautious behavior proven right about the former street rat. His eyes narrow at that thought before he sighs and shifts his train of thought. He shuffles where he sits with his back against the wall and looks towards Bolin, who is in a fierce discussion with their cousin Tu about… huh, about fire ferrets apparently, and feels his gaze soften. He sits up, preparing to go over and socialize with the rowdy group when everyone in the room pauses at the sound of a gentle but surprisingly firm knock at the door. The silence lingers and Mako watches as his family members shoot each other cautious glances, Mako sits up straighter feeling the tension and is getting ready to shoot into a firebending kata when a soft voice sounds behind the door. 

“Yin? Chow? Tu? Is everything okay?” The voice asks, and Mako pauses at its youth and slight chirpiness. “I came by the fruit stand to help out and saw that no one was there? I wasn’t sure if something happened.” Scratch that, it’s not a chirrup, it’s anxiety that is giving that voice it’s slightly squeaky sound. Mako looks at his brother and they share a look of utter befuddlement which only turns into flat out confusion when their cousin Tu jumps to his feets and dashes towards the door. They watch as he throws it open and wraps his arms around the figure revealed and their family members all let out loud laughs at the sight. Mako’s brow stays furrowed as he looks at his uncle Chow in search of an explanation. Chow meets his gaze and laughs harder before composing himself. 

“That right there is Tashi,” he sets off into an explanation, his eyes bright. “He moved to the city, what, three years ago?” 

Yin, who was seated beside her son chuckles, and jumps into their conversation, “More like two and a half, but my son is right in how it feels like he’s been around longer.” 

Chow nods his head with gumption, “Yep! He’s a really good kid. He always comes around to help out at the fruit stand, and usually he and Tu are attached at the hip wherever they go,” he pauses, before pointing at his son and his friend who are still in the doorway, “Case in point.” 

Mako and Bolin follow his finger to see Tu with his arms wrapped around the shoulders of a boy who is taller than him by at least a couple of feet. Mako grimaces, the pose looks uncomfortable as hell, but as far as he can tell Tu really doesn’t seem to care. The boy in question also looks fairly comfortable, despite being bent forward at a sharp angle so that his friend can manhandle him. Some of their younger cousins also run up to the pair and start pulling on the guy’s loose pants, clamoring in an attempt to get him to pick them up. Mako sweeps his gaze over the gangly teenager. As he thought before, he’s tall and wiry. He seems to hold himself up with confidence though, and Mako wonders if he knows how to fight based on how he shuffled his weight on the balls of his feet. His hair is long and wavy, brown in color, and half of it is pulled up behind his head. Mako feels his brow furrow as he continues analyzing the kid when he hears his brother call for his attention. 

He shoots Bolin a glance from the corner of his eye, before shifting his gaze back to the teenager, “What is it Bo?” 

“Dude, you totally are glaring at the new guy,” Bolin murmurs with his hand held up to his mouth as if to prevent the “guy” in question from reading his lips from all across the room. “It’s totally gonna give him a bad impression if you keep it up.” 

Mako glowers, “I wasn’t glaring, I was trying to see if he is a threat.” 

Bolin stares at him dejectedly, “Dude, that’s exactly the problem.” 

Mako opens his mouth to call out his little brother when his uncle Chow huffs out another breathy laugh. “The only way Tashi could be considered a threat would be if that kid stopped his babysitting service.” 

Mako looks at his uncle, and tilts his head questioningly, “He babysits?” 

Chow nods, and Grandma Yin decides to speak up, “That poor boy has no family,” she begins explaining with sympathy in her eyes, “He came to the Lower Ring roughly three years ago with nothing but a threadbare pack, a staff, and a small book of poetry he totes around with him.” She pauses and looks towards said boy with a soft and sad smile. “He’s told us that he grew up in an orphanage but decided to travel once he turned 12. I thought the idea absolutely preposterous! A young boy on his own traveling around the world! ‘How dangerous!’ I told him, but Tashi just laughed and told me something charming.” 

Bolin had stars in his eyes, “What did he tell you Grammy,” he asked while leaning forward like an excited child. Although curious himself, Mako shook his head fondly at his brother’s antics. 

Yin smiled gently at him, “He told me that it wasn’t in his nature to stay rooted to the earth. That the winds of yonder called out to his spirit and that he had friends waiting for him in places he couldn’t reach by staying where he was.” Yin brought a hand upwards and cupped her cheek in her palm with a wistful sigh, “It was such a romantic thing to say! That young man has such a way with words.” 

At her descriptions Mako felt his back straighten and made eye contact with his brother who also had a thoughtful look in his green eyes. Mako thought of how similar that sounded to the stuff Tenzin would tell the new airbenders they found, but shook his head. ‘ _ It’s not likely, Grandma said he arrived three years ago. It’s just a weird coincidence.’  _

His Uncle laughed again, “That boy is nothing if not a freespirit. Almost like the wind sometimes, right ma?” 

Yin nodded, and she and her son began a new conversation, while Mako and Bolin made eye contact before looking towards Tashi who now had one of their cousins on his shoulders instead of Tu’s arm. 

‘ _ Free spirit and called by the wind, huh?’  _

⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹ ⇹

Tashi lets out a loud laugh as he balances Tae-min on his shoulders. He bends his knees slightly and bounces the young boy around, causing him to laugh maniacally in a high voice. He chuckles and looks at Tu who is holding off his other cousins in an attempt to organize “Tashi Time” in a structured way. He looks around the room nodding to the inhabitants and sending smiles their way when his gaze meets a pair of amber eyes watching him critically. The stare belongs to a young man who looks to be Tashi’s senior by a few years. His features are furrowed and Tashi gets the impression that he doesn’t smile that often. Tashi quirks his lips up and bows towards him before turning to the other young man seated next to him. Tashi is surprised to see that this one looks startlingly similar to his best friend. His eyes widen before looking at Tu with a question in his gaze. Tu looks up from his cousins and sees Tashi’s confusion at the newcomers' presence. 

“Ah, yeah that’s right,” he starts while shooing his young cousins back towards their parents. The children’s faces scrunch up into sour and disgruntled expressions before sticking their tongues out at Tu and shuffling their way back to where they were seated before Tashi arrived. Tashi begins reaching towards Tae-min so that he can run back to his parents, but the young boy tugs his long hair between tiny fists causing Tashi to jolt and grimace. As he tries to free his hair from the little menace's grip, Tu continues speaking with animated gestures, “Those two over there are our family! You remember my dad’s brother right, or at least, Gram talking about him?” 

Tashi, having freed his hair and begun setting a protesting Tae-min on the ground, looks back over to the pair in question and nods his head, “Yeah his name was San right? He left for Republic City when he was younger?” 

Tu nods his head, “Exactly. Those two are his kids! Their names are Mako and Bolin.” He points his finger in their direction, “Mako is the one scowling at you, and Bolin is the handsome-looking one.” 

Tashi laughs and lightly punches his friend’s shoulder, “I take it his handsomeness isn’t related to the fact that he looks just like you.” 

Tu gasps dramatically at Tashi, “Such betrayal! Tashi, my man, how dare you accuse me so!” 

They both pause before breaking into a fit of hysterical giggles. Tashi holds his sides while Tu slaps at his back with a little more force than necessary. As their laughter winds down Tu brings a hand up to his eyes and pretends to wipe away tears of joy. “For real though, let me introduce you to them,” he says as he grabs Tashi’s arm and starts pulling him towards the dining table everyone is gathered around. Tashi continues to smile at Tu’s family members, shooting mischievous winks at the small kids who stick their tongues out at the pair. He turns back to his friend, slightly dragging his feet. 

“Are you about to eat dinner? I wouldn’t want to intrude on your family reunion in that case.” 

Tu doesn’t bother stopping his trek towards his father, and shoots Tashi a sour look over his shoulder. “You practically are family, dude, stop trying to get out of it.” 

Tashi smiles softly at him, “I just don’t want to be a trouble for all of you.” 

Tu scoffs, “You? A trouble? Tashi, if you weren’t blatantly on a soul searching adventure, my grandma would’ve asked you to marry one of her grandkids by now, myself included.” 

Tashi feels his cheeks flush and looks down, hiding his expression behind his hair. “That’s very kind of her but…”

Tu laughs at his embarrassed countenance, “None of that, just have fun my dude! Tonight’s a night for family, reunions, and stories!” 

Tashi sighs, knowing that he isn’t getting out of this easily, he looks down to his left where Riku has been waddling alongside the pair. Riku looks up at him, and quirks a non-existent eyebrow towards his longtime companion in amusement. Tashi shakes his head at the little spirit, wondering how they’re so emotive despite their distinct lack of features. He sighs again when they get to their destination, and Tu pulls him down into the seat between him and his father. As he gets comfortable, he shuffles and looks up towards Yin who watches him with glee. 

He smiles at her, “Hello again Ma’am, thank you for letting me intrude on dinner tonight.”

Yin clicks her tongue at him, “Nonsense! I’ll have none of that overly formal stuff tonight, Tashi. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Yin?” 

Tashi’s smile gains a joking glint and he teases, “I apologize Yin, I hope you’ll have it in you to forgive a poor nomad for his formalities.” 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees one of the newcomers, Bolin if he remembers correctly, jolt for some odd reason. Tashi turns his head completely, however, when he sees Mako slap his forehead. The resulting sound is loud enough that it startles a yelp out of Bolin. He meets Bolin’s eyes, seeing the green orbs open widely in what seems to be shock, before turning to Mako’s gaze. Tashi sighs a little bit seeing the analytic glint still in them. 

“Um,” he begins hesitantly, and the two strangers stare harder. “Tu told me over there that you guys are his cousins? It’s amazing that you found your family after all this time. My name is Tashi, it’s lovely to meet you both.” He says before bringing his hands up, placing his fists together, and bowing towards the two. He stays there, but sits up when there’s just silence. He tilts his head questioningly at the two, which causes the green-eyed one to jolt. 

“Ah yeah! It’s nice to meet you too man!” He starts his introduction with a highly emotive voice and animated gestures, “So I heard you’ve been here two years now? It’s, uh, nice down here. Lower ring and all. It’s… Low…” He tapers off, seeing the befuddled looks being sent his way, “Anyways the name’s Bolin! You may know me for my time in the Fire Ferrets or by my defining role, Nuk-Tuk!” He brings a hand up and points his thumb towards his face, “If you’d like an autograph, I can totally do that too.” 

Tashi just stares at him with wide-eyes before sheepishly bringing a hand behind his head. “I, um.. Can’t say I know what either of those are?” 

Bolin stares at him with shocked eyes before dropping his head into his hands dejectedly. Tashi starts moving his arms frantically, “Ah! But that’s definitely not because you’re not well known! I just don’t stay caught up with recent events that often! From all the traveling I do,” he explains, hands still moving before continuing, “and I’m worthless with technology so Tu and I usually spend our time doing other things!” 

Bolin looks up with tears in his eyes, “No man, it’s good,” he sniffles a little bit, “It was kind of a weird introduction in the first place.” He rubs at his face, before shaking his head and meeting Tashi’s gaze again, “It’s nice to meet you though.” 

Tashi nods, before looking at the young man next to him. He’s still silently staring at Tashi, causing him to shuffle before speaking out a hesitant, “You’re… Mako, right?” 

The quiet, and frankly intimidating, man nods, “Yeah, I’m this guy’s older brother. I work with the police force as a detective back in Republic City.” 

Tashi’s eyes widen, “Huh, that’s really interesting. You’re quite young, so you must be really talented in order to be a detective already,” he compliments. 

Tashi is surprised to see that his comment causes Mako’s countenance to become more stoic, and he utters out a frank, “thanks,” before continuing to stare at Tashi critically. Tashi eyebrows gain a bewildered tilt and he looks at Tu who is rubbing his head embarrassed. 

“Ah, don’t mind Mako,” he says before leaning in towards Tashi’s ear and whispering, “he’s a little tense, but he’s nice deep down.” He grimaces when Mako’s glare turns towards him, before pouting at Tashi, “really really deep down.” 

Tashi nods and turns towards Chow, getting ready to start a new conversation, when Mako speaks up again. “Yin mentioned that you said it’s in your spirit to listen to the wind,” he begins. Tashi sees Bolin tugging his brother’s sleeve in an effort to make him stop what seems to be an impromptu interrogation, but Mako pays him no attention, still staring at Tashi. “What exactly did you mean by that?” 

Tashi’s brow furrows in confusion, extending his spiritual awareness around the circumference of the house to see if any Dai Lee agents were nearby before focussing on the pair in front of him. He smiles gently, “Ah, nothing much, just that I’m a free spirit. I always have been, and it’s important to listen to the world around you. You never know how events may shift like a blowing wind.” 

Bolins brow furrows at the philosophical speech, “That’s a metaphor right,” he stage whispers at Tu who nods and rolls his eyes. 

“Tashi’s a philosophy nut,” he answers his cousin’s questioning gaze, grabbing a bun and shoving it in his mouth before continuing, “He’s also a spiritualist.” 

Mako’s gaze sharpens, “A spiritualist?” 

Tashi just looks at him, calm and collected, “Yeah, I meditate often, and I try to stay in tune with my spiritual side.” He pauses, weighing whether or not his next sentence would be more harmful than helpful in the long run, “I don’t know if you could tell, but there has been a surge in spiritual energy throughout the world in the past year or so.” 

Mako and Bolin exchange quick looks, before looking towards Tashi and the rest of their family. Mako nods his head, “Actually, we do know about that. It’s the reason why we’re in Ba Sing Se in the first place.” 

Yin tilts her head towards her grandsons in confusion, “The reason?” 

Mako nods, before looking sternly at Tashi. “We came here with the Avatar because new airbenders have been popping up around the world.” He leans forward, “We’re here to try and rebuild the Air Nation.” 

Tashi’s eyes widen before looking over behind him at Riku, who is crawling up his back to sit on his shoulders. They huff once in position and Tashi makes eye contact with them, judging what he should say next in this unforeseen situation.  _ ‘So the bridge has finally arrived in Ba Sing Se,’  _ he thinks. He comes out of his introspective thoughts when Tu pokes at him for going silent all of a sudden. Bolin stares at him with wide eyes, Chow and Tu with concern, and Yin with a questioning gaze. Tashi slides his eyes back to Mako, before smiling at him again. Peaceful, sweet, and a little bit eager. 

“It’s lovely that balance is returning to the world,” he hums. 

Mako scowls harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, it's been, uhhhhh, three months since I updated. I wasn't really in a writing mood, so I just took a break until I felt like it. I've been getting into new fandoms too, Danganronpa in particular, and revisiting old fandoms like Tokyo Ghoul, so I wasn't paying much attention to Tashi's fic until I got inspired in the past two days. 
> 
> This is the last chapter I have semi-prewritten, so it's going to be a little bit before the next update. 
> 
> Well, we'll see how it goes eventually lol.


End file.
